Display shrink films have been commonly used in packaging of light goods. The films may be produced by a biaxial orientation process, which can provide and/or enhance certain desired film optical properties, such as, high gloss, transparency, and haze, certain film shrink properties, and certain film mechanical properties, such as, strength and stiffness. However, film tear resistance can be adversely affected by the biaxialorientation process. Low film tear resistance can lead to film breaks during packaging, storage and transportation. To enhance the tear strength of the biaxially-oriented films, polyolefin materials with low crystallinity, such as, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers with high vinyl acetate comonomer content or ultra-low density polyethylenes, are often blended into the formulation. However, stiffness of the film can be compromised due to lowering of the film crystallinity.
Accordingly, alternative ethylene-based shrink films are desired.